


Trapped

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Early Fandom, F/M, Shippy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-21
Updated: 1999-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Maria are trapped in a closet.  In fine shippy tradition, they deal with the situation by making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

'And why did I have to head back to school to get my textbook anyhow? A test? Hah!' Maria thought in disgust as Michael unceremoniously pulled her behind him. She stumbled into his back when he came to a sudden halt, and bit back a yelp as she was swung around and nearly flung into the janitor's closet. Michael followed close behind her, shutting the door tight behind them.

"Why Michael!" Maria gasped with fake delight. "I wasn't aware you were so captivated by me that an immediate trip to the closet was necessary!"

She could practically feel his glower in the oppressive darkness of their cramped quarters. "Shut up," Michael growled. She heard him shuffle about as he placed his ear to the door. He spoke again before Maria could demand an explanation. "Someone was following me."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised? Wh -- Wait, this is _school_ property! What are you doing here? Breaking and entering? Vandalism? How about--"

"No! ...Technically, it might have been something a bit illegal -- if you _have_ to look at it that way." Maria nudged Michael in the ribs with her elbow, urging him to just tell her what had lead to her being grabbed and flung about while trying to get a textbook necessary for the test waiting for her the next day. Michael grunted, his hand clasping around her elbow. "Stop that, already!" he hissed.

"Well?" Maria hissed back. "Since you had to drag me into your mess _again_, I'd like to know what's going on!"

By the tone of his voice, she could tell that he was glaring at her in the darkness. "I was going through Topolski's files. I don't trust her, she asks too many--"

"Questions? She's _supposed_ to, Michael Must you be so very paranoid?"

"It's not paranoid if they're really after you," Michael replied grimly. "Now be quiet. I'm trying to listen."

Maria huffed. "Hey! I wasn't the only one talking in here if you hadn't noticed."

"Quiet!"

They were so close that she could feel his body move with every breath he drew. His scent hung in the air, tabasco sauce and soap and -- and since when had she learned to recognize the mixture of scents unique to Michael? 'Oh God. Scent recognition. This is so not a good sign.'

"I don't hear anything," Michael said finally. "They must have gone in the other direction." He shifted, and Maria heard the doorknob rattle. It rattled again, and then Michael cursed.

"We're stuck, aren't we?" Maria asked, rubbing her hand over her eyes. "Great going, buddy."

Michael growled. "You aren't helping, Maria!"

She almost feel the tension radiating from him. If their surroundings hadn't been so cramped, she didn't doubt that Michael would have been pacing with nervous energy. "Can't you just--?"

"Having the doorknob blown off the door would tend to increase suspicion, I'd imagine," Michael said sourly. He shook the doorknob again. "Damn it!"

"Calm down! Swearing at the door hasn't done us much good yet. Let's try something different... say, thinking things through?"

There was a sneer in Michael's voice when he responded. "We're trapped in here, just waiting to be found. How the hell am I supposed to calm down?!"

Maria blinked in the darkness and flushed. Should she? 'What the heck. He started it if anyone asks.' Maria's hands clasped Michael's shoulders, gently tugging him around so that he faced her. Her lips landed on his chin, but Maria determinately crawled her way up towards his mouth.

She pulled back a long moment later, breathless. "What was that for?" Michael asked, his voice strained. But he most definitely sounded distracted, Maria though smugly.

"That was to calm you down," she replied, using Michael's own words from the night he had kissed her in the Crashdown. He didn't say anything. "So... did it work?" Maria finally asked, suddenly wishing that she'd reigned in her wild impulse. 'His fault. Really. It was just a joke. I didn't mean anything by it...'

"Actually, I'm still feeling a little worked up," Michael answered. "Maybe we should try again." And then he swooped her into his arms, their mouths mashing together.

They were both breathing heavily when they drew apart. "Not even if I was the last woman on Earth, was it?"

His lips twitched into a smile against her forehead. "I may have exaggerated a bit."

"That's nice to hear," Maria replied cheerily as she rose back up toward him. Trapped? Danger? Who cared? At the moment, she was within seconds of reclaiming the most delicious lips she had ever tasted. And considering that the only time they appeared able to get that close was when things didn't seem to be going right... Well, Maria wasn't about to let this chance slip by without getting the most possible out from it.

Which was why when the door was flung open, they were thrown off balance, still wrapped up in each other's arms. They both sprawled out into the hallway. Maria peeked out from beneath her arm - raised over her face to shield her from the sudden brightness - and blanched.

'Those kisses were still worth it.'

The sheriff looked down at them with a single, arched eyebrow. "Mind telling me what's going on here, kids?"


End file.
